Earth and Wind
by mintry1295
Summary: Sasarai found himself recalling the past events after Luc had died.... I'm not good with summaries. one-shot. not a pairing.


I can't believe a single thought would be a like this.... I was looking through pics of Sasarai and Luc when I thought of this and made it last night.

Oh yeah, Sasarai and Luc are not mine duh....

* * *

Sasarai sat in front of his desk looking through documents sipping a bit of his tea from time to time. Now that he was back on his post, many things should be needed to do because of the incident with Luc.

…

Luc

The bishop sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair. Sasarai leaned at the back of his chair putting the documents in his hand on his table.

It seems that everything he does reminds him of his twin. He can still remember it. Back in the Dunan Unification War. They met in the battlefield. Him being in the Highland Army's side and his twin on the Dunan Army's side. He used his true wind rune to beat his unit and his thoughts became clear. Before the battle even started, he already knew of a wind mage that looks exactly like him in the New Alliance Forces. He didn't believed it at first but he finally did when they met. After the war, Sasarai did an investigation of the young man. He learned everything about him, including the fact that he was his twin brother and that they were separated from birth. They first met as enemies and it seems that it continued like that. They were on opposite sides. They will never be on one side. It was their own fault that got them in this whole mess.

'_No_,_'_ he decided.

It was not them that made them fought each other. It was fate. Fate made them see each other and fate itself made them fought each other. Luc wouldn't help the Dunan army if not for his master, Leknaat of the Magician's Tower's orders and Sasarai only helped the Highland Kingdom because of the Higher-up's orders. So all in all, it wasn't their fault. But Sasarai would never question fate. It was something that he will not dare to be frustrated to. Even though they became enemies, fate _still_ brought them together. Fate made them meet each other. Nothing will remove that fact.

But still, he can't help but feel… sad. If only fate let them meet at another time, on another place and on another location, maybe they wouldn't end up like this. He wished he had met him earlier, when there was no war, when there was no conflict and for the first time, he wished to be a normal person. They can live like real siblings, supporting each other, living together and they would experience life with a family. If only things _were_ different. If only they weren't involved in war.

A chuckle escaped from the bishop's lips at the thought.

It's not like they wanted to be in the war. They can't escape war. War always seems to find those with the true runes.

'_The true runes_,' he scowled at the thought, a rare expression on his calm face.

He looked at the true earth rune that is resting on his hand. The Chief Bishop Hikusaak, their so-called 'creator' as Luc said it. He was the reason why the true earth rune and the true wind rune are embedded on Sasarai and Luc which are the reason for their involvement in war which made them enemies.

'_So it all comes down to him huh?'_ he thought, clutching his fist to a ball.

But still, he couldn't be mad at Hikusaak. He was the chief bishop after all and if it wasn't for him, he and Luc wouldn't be born.

'_How ironic,'_ he chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

After all the things that Luc did, Sasarai wasn't mad at him. He never did got mad at his twin. Even if he forcefully took the true earth rune from him, he didn't got the least angry. He was confused. Why would he do this kind of thing? Luc never fitted to be an antagonist. No, he was one of the protagonist's allies. If he recalled, Sasarai himself _was _the antagonist. He was the one fighting for the wrong cause before.

Luc was a good man. He just played to be the bad one even though his intentions were good. But he was still the cause of a huge amount of casualties, fatalities and damage that made the world hate him. As one of the true rune bearers, he helped them defeat Luc. He was there when Luc lost himself to the true wind rune. He was there when Luc got buried in the collapsing temple. He was there yet he couldn't do anything. It was Luc's wish, Hugo told him. The young Flame Champion had tried to save Luc from the falling ruins but he stayed behind and Sasarai respects his brother's decisions.

After the war subsided, Sasarai himself went to the center of the ruins where his brother got buried. He ordered for his guards to stay back in a far distance, never letting them step on the ground as if it was a holy place. Slowly and surely, he approached the place, now only a heap of dirt and rocks. He stared up longingly at the sky and he felt his knees weakened bringing him kneeling on the ground.

"Lord Sasarai!" the guards shouted in a worried tone and ran to the bishop.

"Don't!" he yelled sharply at them which made them stay at their place.

He touched the ground slowly and brought a handful of the earth to his chest. And for the first time, Sasarai cried his heart out. He fully sat on his knees, bursting with tears not caring if his guards can see him. All of his emotions went out at that moment. The tears that he had fought back when Luc died and all the loneliness that he had kept inside his heart, all of them flowed out. He had never cried before, believing that it was a sign of weakness but he did now. He felt weak and shattered. He couldn't do anything to save him. He couldn't save the only family he had left, his only brother, his twin.

'Sasarai'

The bishop shot his head up, his tears still dwelling on his eyes. A sudden rush of wind brought him to realization. There stood Luc in front of him, dressed in his dark green bishop's clothing with Sarah a few feet away from him He smiled at Sasarai, a thing that he had never shown before.

"Luc? Luc is that you?" he asked desperately his tears flowing out once again as he stood and stared at his twin's form. He was there but it was merely a spirit.

'Yes. Don't cry Sasarai' Luc's voice echoed on his head

Luc's spirit walked toward Sasarai whose feet were still fixed on that spot and wiped his brother's tears with a finger.

'Luc, I miss you….' He said quietly that it was almost a whisper. His tears swelled in his eyes again.

'Shhh… Be strong. Don't forget that' Luc smiled at his brother as his form slowly dissolved with the wind with Sarah.

"Luc! Luc, don't leave me!" Sasarai shouted and tried to touch Luc's face but it was already gone before his hands could touch it.

'Never forget me…'

His tears had fallen once again. He cried silently looking at the peaceful blue sky. He can still hear Luc's words as the wind danced around him.

The bishop stood up and wiped his tears away. He will be strong. He will be strong for Luc.

Sasarai closed his eyes and lifted his hand on his front muttering a spell, a spell that only he could use with the power of his rune. The ground shook, alarming the guards but Sasarai continued. A gush of wind encircled the bishop and one can almost see the transparent form of Luc beside him with a hand on Sasarai's shoulder. After a few minutes of shaking, heaps of the earth was lifted from the ground. One by one, they were lifted forming a wall around the ruins. He manipulated the surrounding earth and formed them to his liking.

He opened his eyes when it was finished, seeing his work. The central part of the ruins was now inside a new shrine made of earth and rock that Sasarai himself had made. It was circular in shape with an entrance at the front and was placed in the very middle of the ruins where Luc and Sarah had fallen. He wanted his brother and his friend to have a proper burial and this was the first thing that came to his mind. A few feet before the entrance, he lifted a hand and muttered again the same spell he used earlier.

Just that and a piece of earth came from the ground, almost looking like a tombstone. He whispered more and words etched themselves on the structure.

'_Here lies Bishop Luc and his friend Sarah'_

Sasarai smiled and looked at the entrance catching a glimpse of Luc and Sarah's smiling figure before turning around and left.

Many say and it was always said that Earth and Wind repel each other. I think not… Earth is the weakness of Wind as Wind is the weakness of Earth. Wind is the example of freedom but Earth formations had blocked the Wind and proved it wrong. Wind is the only one strong enough to resist and contradict Earth. Earth keeps Wind intact and controlled and Wind's stubbornness tests Earth's calm attitude. So you see, Earth wouldn't be complete without Wind and Wind wouldn't be complete without Earth.

Earth and Wind may be foes but they understood each other and compliment each other more than you think…


End file.
